Love needs three
by SeventySevenDwarfs
Summary: Arthur loves his boyfriend Alfred, but their sex life is not good. So he decides to go to Francis. FrUk with hint of UsUk. Lemon. Male x Male. Please review. Second chapter: very bad written rape warning and a not well written sm. (sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur frowned and looked at the American lying next to him in bed. They just had sex and Alfred was already asleep with a face of bliss. But the Brit wasn't happy at all. No matter how many times they did it, Alfred was careless and never really took the lead. Arthur thought that over time after talking it through and giving the American enough experience would be enough, but it wasn't. Alfred was still as clueless as ever. The Brit groaned and turned to the side to look at his phone. It was already passed eleven and he didn't know whether a certain Frenchman would be awake at this point or not, but Arthur decided to try his luck and texted Francis with a simple "Are you asleep?"  
The Brit knew that cheating on Alfred wasn't the right thing to do, but the sexual frustration was already piling up inside him and he didn't know how long would it last until he would work it all out on his lover. So in a way, he did it for Alfred.  
A response came. Simple and self-explanatory. "Non, I'm readying myself to sleep" In other words, Francis was masturbating. "Wait for me" he quickly texted back and got up from the bed, writing a small note for his lover in case he woke up.  
_I had some business to attend to. Don't worry, I'll be home in the morning.  
_Arthur sighed at the hasty, drunken writing on the paper. Why was he so much more hasty to go over to Francis house than to stay with Alfred. He was pretty sure that the feelings towards the American were those of love. But sometimes, the feeling of lust weighed more than the lightweight feelings of a childish love. He put on his clothes and drove off.

Francis was sitting in the living room, his night time pleasure rudely taken away from him because of a Brit coming over to him. But he didn't mind. He knew what Arthur wanted because it wasn't the first time the short blonde came over to his house. They weren't in love, they weren't even friends. But the sex they had was the best in the world. It was passionate, feisty, loving, hating, black and white. In fact there was no real explanation to how the sex between them were. It was wrong for them both, but oh God, it was oh so _right_.  
The doorbell rung and the Frenchman stood up to see indeed the short Briton stand in front of him with a blush and a frown. He led him inside and shut and locked the door. There were things that Arthur's boyfriend didn't understand. First of them, the Brit was much more submissive in bed than in normal occasions. Second, Arthur loved it rough, he loved to be tied up, to be rendered to something completely helpless by different restrictions ranging from blindfolds to cockrings. Francis clicked his tongue, of course those weren't the only things the short blond loved. The young man was a real pervert. But enough of brainwork. Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist and pushed him against the wall, letting his thumb run over the red lips. "He doesn't even kiss you well, huh?" he asked before crashing his and Arthur's lips together, moving them against each other, biting and sucking on the lower lip. Both hummed at the deep kiss and only pressed their bodies closer to each other. Francis' hands roamed all over the other's body, as if trying to remember every smallest detail by touch. After a while he pulled away with a smirk. "I have new toys" he said with a seductive groan.  
The bedroom door opened softly, unlike in Arthur's house, Francis' bedroom door was very quiet. The bed itself was bigger and had gorgeous decorations in the style of Art Nouveau. Arthur sighed and let the Frenchman push him onto the bed and then tie him up. The Brit looked up at the restrictions and sighed contentedly. _This_ was what he wanted, _this_ was what he needed. If only Alfred would love doing it too, then the Brit would have no particular need to go to Francis, and Francis knew that. The Frenchman somehow even hoped that the American would never get the needed experience as he wanted to keep those perverted faces of pleasure that Arthur made while being fucked into oblivion to himself only. It wasn't a jealousy of love, it was his male pride. Francis was simply too stubborn to accept that someone would ever be as good in bed as himself. A loud whine broke the Frenchman out of his thoughts. Arthur wasn't getting the attention he needed and he let it show. He was here for one thing and it wasn't to be ignored. "Oh my…."

The chains made a rattling sounds as they were pulled at by two slender arms. Arthur wasn't fighting his restraints, he was searching for something to grip on as the hot mouth and the short stubble were working on his chest. One rosy nipple was taken into the hot mouth to then be sucked and bit at. Arthur was laying on his back, hands pulled up to the headboard of the bed and locked there by police handcuffs. A long, leather strip was wrapped around his left thigh, went behind Arthur's neck and then just to be connected to the right thigh, to make sure that the legs stayed wide open for Francis. The said Frenchman was lying between those creamy, skinny legs and – as previously told – was occupying himself with the other's perky nubs. His tongue flicked at them, his white teeth bit at them and his lips wrapped around them when they were sucked. Francis was really happy when he had first learned that Arthur was a screamer in bed, and he still was. It was really hot to hear sounds of pleasure when one knows that they came because of them. He chuckled and let his hands roam freely, not ashamed of anything. The skin under him was soft and tasted sweet. Inside Arthur's head there was a great cloud over his reason and the sun shone where his lust was. His chest rose and fell as he tried to keep his breath steady and calm, but found it difficult because of all the noises he was making.

The head went lower, the stubble scraping against the soft skin, making Arthur bite his lip sharply. A sound of pleasure mixed with surprise fluttered out of the Brit's throat as he felt his own member be engulfed in warm wetness. The suction at his head took his reason away fully and all the little breaks he had, broke. Arthur moaned louder and was so glad for Francis' talented mouth that now worked on the tip of his cock and for the teasing tongue that flicked against his slit, making him leak precum so early in the foreplay. "You've just had sex, so it's alright if I go inside you without preparing right, mon chèr?"  
A nod was all he needed in response. Francis took a bottle of lube and lubed his member up so it wouldn't hurt the Brit and so he wouldn't get burns from the dry friction. He had those once already and it wasn't exactly a fun experience. With a groan, he lined himself up with Arthur's entrance before entering him in one harsh thrust. Arthur was more than appreciative at that and moaned as he felt the thick member move in and out of his arse, stretching him. Even though his sweet spot wasn't hit perfectly straight on often, it still good. Especially because of the hand that was pumping the Brit's member in the same pace of the thrusts.  
Francis smirked and leaned down. "Let me teach you about dry orgasms, mon amour" he whispered before pulling out of Arthur and walking over to the closet searching for the toys he had bought not so long ago. He had known that the Brit wouldn't be able to resist coming over even though he had said he would never come back again. Francis knew Arthur too well, they _grew up_ together after all. He came back with a cockring that had a vibrator attached and one vibrating pink bullet. He walked up to Arthur and gave his hard member a long lick before putting the cock ring on and letting it vibrate, but not letting Arthur cum. Francis chuckled and pushed the vibrating bullet inside the other's ass, pushing it right to the spot where Arthur's prostate was, to keep him moaning. Francis sat on the bed and looked at the Brit writhe in pleasure from the vibrations. His one hand travelled to his own member to pump it gently while the other went to tease the shorter male's tip. "I wonder if I can make you cum just from your ass…" he groaned as he pumped himself faster and watched the other enjoy himself and moan loudly. Francis panted harshly and leaned back to watch the nice show. He felt that he was getting real close and crawled over to Arthur so that his cock was next to his face. "Try to swallow my cum" he purred contentedly before pumping himself faster and harder to just finish on the Brit's face with a loud groan. "Oh my god, Arthur. You looks so sexy" he whispered and went to kissing his neck and shoulders, feeling how Arthur's body twitched under him. "Fra-Francis, please, I need to cum" Arthur moaned and bit his lip. "I can't! I'm going to-!" he couldn't end his sentence as he saw white, his whole body tightened and his eyes closed shut. "Ah… that was a dry orgasm" Francis purred before taking off the cock ring off and pulling the vibrator out. He didn't really expect for Arthur to cum as the vibrator was pulled out and blinked. "I see, you were really deprived, huh?" he said with a smirk before inserting his dick inside Arthur's tight hole and starting to move it in and out in a fast space. "Let's have lots of fun, Arthur"

Arthur woke up with feelings of guilt and the feeling of being completely refreshed. He looked at Francis and frowned when he wasn't there. But the smell of freshly ground coffee beans gave Arthur an idea where the Frenchman could possibly be. He got up and put on his clothes before going downstairs to the kitchen. "So, you're still drinking coffee? You do at least have some tea right?" he said with a smirk as he sat at the table. It had kind of become a custom for them to have breakfast together after a rough night. "You didn't leave any marks on me, did you?" Arthur asked in all seriousness as he started eating his scrambled eggs.  
"I didn't, don't worry." Francis said as he drunk his cup of coffee and ate a toast. "You should hurry home or Alfred might get worried."  
"Right." Arthur said as he stood up from the table and walked to the door, Francis following close behind him. "I'm off" he said as he opened the door before being pulled into a kiss.  
Francis tasted it on his lips and shook his head. "No, still not in love with you" he teased before letting the moody Briton go home.

* * *

I'll post a fic in the next chapter about what he and Alfred had done during sex if I get enough reviews. So please review the story. It's to keep me writing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought I had made you guys wait long enough for this chapter, so yeah. But really favouriting story is nice and stuff, but I'd rather get comments so I can **improve** __my writing style, ok? Thanks. Now get ready for some slightly kinky sex and enjoy.  
_

* * *

It had been already two weeks since Arthur had last been at Francis for the carnal pleasure the other could give him. He felt really guilty about it though and tried to make it up to Alfred by giving him a lot of service during sex, but he knew that one day his lover would find out about the night trips to the Frenchman's house and then he'd leave him. But that moment hadn't come yet, so Arthur kept quiet.  
The Brit let out a pained sigh as he was walking back home, thinking about things on how to make sure Alfred would not notice him being unfaithful. His heart beat unusually rapidly in his chest as his hand reached for the door knob. It felt as if something really bad was bound to happen, and he didn't like it one bit. The doorknob twisted and the door opened just as usual.  
"I'm home" Arthur muttered as he walked inside, took off his coat and switched his shoes for comfortable slippers. One thing he definitely did not expect was the sight of a heartbroken Alfred and a smug Francis on the couch. Alfred looked up at the Brit with teary eyes and walked up to him without saying anything. Francis just smiled and stood up.  
"I'll be heading home. Alfred, don't kill him. It's not so much of his fault" the Frenchman said before going out of the door and closing it behind him, leaving both Arthur and Alfred in the quiet living room. It stayed quiet for a while and the shorter blonde felt as if he could die any second now.  
"So you like pain and dominance?" Alfred asked in a low, sadistic tone. He didn't wait for a reaction from the Brit and just picked him up to carry him to the bedroom. "Then it's pain and domination you'll get"

Arthur gasped as he was literally thrown onto the bed, almost hitting his head against the headboard. "A-Alfred?!" he finally could ask with a shocked tone. But Alfred was not planning on answering. Instead, he crawled on top of the Brit and started chaining him to the bed and then blindfolded him.  
"Do I have to lock you up to keep you from running around and playing a slut?" he asked angrily. "Should I break your legs so you can not go away anymore?" Alfred had grabbed Arthur's face forcefully. "I'll fuck you until I'm satisfied and you are not allowed to cum even once. This is your punishment and you do not get to see it either."

The American looked down and raising his brows when he saw the bulge in the Brit's pants and quickly took them off along with his boxers. "You're hard already? What are you a masochist?" he asked with a frown. But somehow, it made him feel aroused. It was the first time that Arthur was hard without having Alfred doing anything. It was the first time the shorter blonde had become aroused from just his words, and hell, Alfred _loved_ it. Knowing that Arthur would not have the needed self-restraint to keep himself from cumming, Alfred had taken out the cock ring Francis lent him. His eyes noticed a small button on it and out of his usual childish curiousity he pressed it. Alfred never even knew that he had a sadistic side to him, but somehow seeing Arthur whimper as the cock ring started vibrating made him want to do all different kinds of cruel things to him, to make him cry, whimper, gasp and maybe even moan. He found a feeling he had never felt before and he would definitely use it.

Alfred took off his own pants and boxers before crawling on his knees up to Arthur, so that his own cock would meet the Brit's mouth. "No biting, just suck it, slut" he growled and stuck his cock deep inside Arthur's throat once the other had opened his mouth. A loud groan escaped his mouth as the other started sucking him and the throat twitched around him as Arthur tried not to gag. Alfred started a steady pace, moving in and out of Arthur's mouth, fucking his head. His hand had found its place in the other's hair as he moved his hips faster, feeling his release approaching, but he really didn't want it to be over so soon. He pulled out and smirked, even though he knew Arthur couldn't see it. Seeing the shorter blonde so helpless under him, panting harshly, made Alfred even more aroused. He laid down on top of the Brit and started biting his neck all over to mark him, Arthur was his and his alone. No one else's. Alfred's and only his. Soft moans and gasps filled the room as now the American's fingers started pinching and twisting Arthur's nipples. The bedsheets rustled under them as the American lifted Arthur's hips in such a position that if Arthur would cum it would hit his own face. He leaned down and gave and experimenting lick to the Brit's entrance, knowing from Francis that not everyone liked it. But the moan that escaped the Brit's mouth was more than needed motivation to start rimming him. Alfred's tongue lapped around inside Arthur, lubing the little hole (even though he'd use lube later anyway).

Arthur looked so sweet under him, moaning at each thrust that Alfred did. It was also the first time the Brit was so loud while having sex with the American. They had already gone three times and still it wasn't enough for Alfred. He kept thrusting in and out and looked up at Arthur once the other started begging and pleading to be able to cum, clutching onto the chains around his hands. The Brit's cock twitched and had a red colour because of the cock ring. Alfred felt his own orgasm approach and he knew that Arthur had already been there three times and that now he really needed to cum. He took off the cock ring and released his semen inside of Arthur for the last time that night, enjoying how the Brit screamed out his name in pleasure as he came. Alfred's name, not Francis'. Only Alfred's. He was finally his and his alone. Once he had ridden out the orgasm, Alfred pulled away and collapsed next to Arthur before setting him free and hugging him close, listening to how he panted harshly. "Don't ever think of being unfaithful" he murmured to the Brit.

"I won't." was the answer before the Brit passed out from the pleasure.


End file.
